1x001 - Light bulb
"Is It A Good Idea To Microwave A Light Bulb?" is the very first episode of the YouTube show Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?. See what happens when Jory decides to create a light show inside his microwave using a light bulb. Plot In the intro, Jory stated that they have acquired 6 microwaves and that they are going to test them to see what they can really do. Jory then shows off their microwave lab. This is where he first mentioned the purpose of the tinfoil "shielding", and the fans used to circulate the air. Jory then proceeded to wish that the microwave will glow with miraculous colors. Jory then puts the bulb in the microwave, sets the timer for two minutes, and steps out side the room for safety. The light bulb got microwaved and glowed bright shades of red, pink, and purple colors while Jory and Jonny looked on with amazement. Suddenly, the light bulb popped and broke apart due to the intense heat of the microwave. Jory let the room air out for a while and then stepped back into the room to observe the experiment. After viewing the light bulb (or what's left of it), and after asking why you would need to heat up a light bulb, Jory declared the experiment a bad idea. Trivia *Jory's line, "Stopping, stopping!" when he turns off the microwave has been a part of every full-length intro to the show. *Jory has had his now-famous M*A*S*H shirt for a long time. He wore it many times in RTV skits from high school. *Exploding light bulbs smell like burnt ramen noodles. *This is the only appearance of the "steel shield." *The reason Jon and Jory are in the dorms even though it is summer vacation is because they both stayed a few weeks extra to work on a project. *Right before the light bulb explodes, it makes a strange sound *Even though this experiment was a bad idea, it was a good idea when they microwaved two light bulbs at VidCon 2010. Quotes *'Jory': showing off the tinfoil shield "Hopefully we won't get our balls scorched, and we'll eventually be able to have children." ---- *'Jory': pointing out the view hole in the tinfoil shield "As you can see, I will only lose my eyes if anything goes wrong." ---- *'Jory': witnessing the bulb pop "You've seen it here first, our microwave f****d that bulb up!" *'Jory': "This is a field that no one has ever really ventured into before that I have seen before. It's unprecedented, so I'm gonna go for it!" *'Jory': lines "This is what's left in a light bulb. It won't work anymore. I don't know why you'd have to heat up a light bulb. I know why you'd want to heat up a light bulb 'cause it's a... a really cool light show, but I don't see why you need to. 'Cause this won't work anymore. It's not a very good idea to microwave a light bulb. So... See you next time!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1